


Hidden In Plain Sight

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vague love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Megatron feels like he's missing something, whether he is or not though, is questionable.





	Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> (this does not at all align with the canon concepts for triple changers or Blitzwing's actual backstory, for the sake of your sanity, go into this with the knowledge that triple changers happen naturally, and they all tend to have some flavor of a "chaotic mind". I will not explain beyond "chaotic mind" because that would ruin the story.)

Megatron noticed, for the millionth frustrating time, that Blitzwing behaved differently when they were alone together. Or perhaps just when it came to Megatron in general.

When they had first met, Megatron paid very little thought to the chaotic triple changer, but as time drew on and they were forced into closer association, Megatron picked up on it.

_He’s never interacted with more than one of Blitzwing’s personalities._

The calm, collected strategist; cold not only in his abilities but his examinations of situations. Able to put aside personal or moral quandaries in order to ascertain the most appropriate courses of action. He was level headed, quiet, observant, and could at times be a fascinating conversation partner.

This was the only personality who ever addressed Megatron, the only one who ever seemed present if it were just Megatron and Blitzwing. And the _mighty lord of the Decepticons_ felt equal parts _silly_ and **agitated** by how much that bothered him. He had on several occasions been childish enough, or bored enough perhaps, to try and rile the other mech; but it never got beyond incredibly lack luster. Beyond the fact that it made him feel like he was missing out somehow, which he would never admit, it somehow managed to remind him of the fact that Blitzwing was actually quite a bit older than himself.

He would argue for Blitzwing being disrespectful due to his age, but while the triple changer could be unruly at times he was anything but disrespectful. He would follow any order Megatron gave him the moment it was given, and he was undeniably loyal; something other people questioned, but Megatron felt no need to. And there was nothing inherently disrespectful about Blitzwing _not changing faces_ , it was such a ridiculous thing to be bothered over really, and he’d scoffed at himself audibly more than once for useless lines of thought.

But the agitation would not go away.

_And on a few bizarre occasions it had morphed into worry._

It was to the point that Megatron, rather paranoid, felt as though Blitzwing knew what often occupied his mind when they were alone. Just like he _clearly knew_ Megatron was glaring at him from across the table and was, as he should, waiting until he was addressed.

Megatron growled, and decided for once, to just be painfully blunt, “Is there a reason I never see your other faces Blitzwing or should I have you sent to a medic?”

Blitzwing looked up sharply, his optics that minute bit wider and the corners of his mouth just a smidge down turned, which spoke of his surprise at the question. He was silent for an acceptable moment, in which his expression settled back to perfectly unreadable; aside from the slight twitch of the right corner of his mouth, which told Megatron he’d found something _humorous_ in the situation.

It had taken forever to learn how to read his _barely there_ tells.

“I am perfectly functional my lord. You are…” Blitzwing paused, and Megatron belatedly realized he was hesitating to explain, “You are an anchor for myself, so to speak. Zee instability I experience in day to day life, stabilizes.”

Megatron noticed Blitzwing pointedly did not say ‘in your presence’. Blitzwing was always very deliberate with his choice of wording, so if he did not say ‘in your presence’ he meant that Megatron himself, in general, stabilized his mind. And perhaps that would have been innocuous to an outside eye, but Megatron had put in the time to get to know Blitzwing as best he could.

It was an admission that explained quite a lot and held more weight than Megatron had been anticipating.

The silence stretched between them as they watched each other critically, Megatron knew, due to position and respect, Blitzwing would not address the ‘Titan in the room’ first. But for once in his life Megatron did not feel he had the adequate words to express himself.

They had shared themselves with each other, perhaps more frequently than they did with anyone else. Megatron couldn’t account for Blitzwing’s activities, but he knew for himself, he seldom sought out anyone else these days. He hadn’t thought much of it, he was entirely aware of a certain attraction and appreciation he held for the other mech, a comfort he felt in his presence he felt with few others; but that was logical, based upon the evolution of things and the way Blitzwing behaved toward him. Regardless of whether they interfaced or not, Megatron genuinely enjoyed Blitzwing’s company, something no one else seemed able to grasp.

He stood, when he realized the words would never come to him, and moved around the table to Blitzwing’s side, who turned to regard Megatron as he moved. And in a show of vulnerability that frankly made him only slightly uncomfortable, he sat on the floor and rested his helm on Blitzwing’s leg and let his field stretch out and tentatively wash against Blitzwing’s own. Blitzwing did not hesitate to open his field, both to show his thoughts and feelings but also to thoroughly examine Megatron’s own. He couldn’t, or didn’t bother to, hide the sharp ripple of surprise and amusement at what he found. And in that moment Megatron realized he hadn’t been missing anything at all, he just hadn’t realized what he was looking at.

Due to close proximity on the battle field Megatron had felt Blitzwing’s field as his “personalities” switched, knew how those seemingly individual energies sparked on his plating. But what he hadn’t ever thought about, was the possibility that they were simply extensions of something that was always there. Below the nigh unreadable exterior Blitzwing currently sported there was a bubbling of delirious amusement at this turn of events, which Blitzwing simply did not voice, and a breathtaking bonfire of agitation directed more inwardly, because he had not noticed he had made Megatron feel deceived. And of course, there was a shockingly strong current of calm, which seemed to coral all his other emotions, and methodically moved through Megatron’s feelings, as if cataloguing…and also expressing a deeply relaxing bloom of reassurance and carefully restrained affection.

Megatron rumbled an amused note, for the first time truly bathing in Blitzwing’s field in its entirety. He felt even more ridiculous now, but couldn’t find it in himself to feel too bothered or embarrassed. He absently nuzzled Blitzwing’s thigh and nipped it with his fangs, pulsing his own reassurances and expressing his exasperation at himself. Blitzwing’s engine rumbled appreciatively at the attention, and while his field flickered bemusedly at their shared obliviousness, he spread his legs and Megatron, entirely without thought or hesitation, slotted himself between them. He nuzzled and nipped his way up the thigh he’d been leaning against, before biting a bit more firmly near the apex of Blitzwing’s shapely legs, lathing his glossa over the mark before nuzzling up Blitzwing’s hip and lower belly with a soft purr.

Megatron himself was quite capable of understanding the need to restrain one’s self, when there are desires and parts of yourself that are poised to lash out inappropriately at any given time. But Megatron finds that he is easily and sufficiently humbled to find that the mech so famously known for his lack of control, is in fact capable of _better_ control than most could even begin to imagine.

A pulse of something hot and familiar skittered down Megatron’s back from Blitzwing’s field, though far more intense than usual, with them being as entangled as they were. He shivered visibly and opened his mouth in an inaudible gasp, flaring his armor and pulsing back a perhaps overly eager affirmative. But he cared very little for appearances when it was just the two of them. Even less so now.

Blitzwing’s engine growled, and through his field Megatron could sense, rather smugly, that he made quite the pleasing visual. On his knees between Blitzwing’s thighs, face submissively ducked below his chest, plating flared in an obvious display to show his desirability; though both were quite aware Blitzwing _did not_ need convincing. Megatron looked up, feigning innocence visually, while he sparked his field across Blitzwing’s sensor net in knowing ways. He was pleased to be met with darkened optics and a mischievous little smirk that should not have been as arousing as it was.

And Megatron hoped, not for the first time, he was surprised to realize, that Blitzwing was a riddle he would have centuries more to attempt to unravel.


End file.
